spacemarinefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Space Marine
}} Before falling to Chaos, Chaos Space Marines were once loyal warriors of the Emperor, but now are a dark inverted reflection of the Space Marines. In combat, Chaos Space Marines are brutal and efficient killing machines. Some servants of Chaos may revel in berserk fury, but these march with deadly precision, dispatching all who oppose them without pity. The particular Warband assaulting Graia is called the Chosen of Nemeroth. Variants There are four variants of the Chaos Space Marine in campaign mode; a basic versatile Marine with Bolter and Chain Axe, two Havoc variants with either sniper or artillery weaponry, and a heavy melee variant with the Daemon Maul. * Tactical: Carries a Bolter, Chain Axe and grenades. * Havoc with Plasma Cannon: Carries a Plasma Cannon that fires arcing salvoes of heavy plasma blasts. * Havoc with Lascannon: '''Carries a lascannon. * '''Champion: Carries a two-handed Daemon Maul and possesses a Chaos Icon that grants increased armor and health. All Chaos Space Marines possess the same regenerating armor layer as the Space Marines. Should they stay undamaged long enough, they can return to battle with renewed vigor. Strategy Focus on one Chaos Marine at a time, since they can regenerate their armor like you. Sometimes, you can afford to focus Kraken Bolter shots on one until it goes down, but often there are several (with Renegade Militia support) and you have only seconds before you must dodge back behind cover. The easiest way to kill them is with precise headshots from the Lascannon; a single hit will kill them (if you miss the head, you'll need another shot to finish them off). Failing this, you can use a combination of grenades, gunfire and melee strikes to stun them, then Execute to eliminate them quickly. * Tactical: Armed with both a bolter and a chainaxe, they are effective at both range and melee. Use cover if engaged in ranged combat, or use stun attacks to interrupt their melee strikes. Be sure to evade their grenades, as they can deal tremendous amounts of damage. * Havoc (Plasma Cannon): While their Plasma Cannon can rain fire from a great distance and cause heavy damage, it tends to be inaccurate especially against moving targets, and has a long delay between each volley. Stay on the move, and attack during their cooldown period. * Havoc (Lascannon): Their Lascannon possesses a laser sight, marking where they are aiming. Stay away from it, and attack once they have fired off a shot, as it has a long cooldown period. * Champion: Deals massive amounts of melee damage and is hard to kill quickly due to its increased armor and health. Engage at range if possible. If they engage you in melee, use stun attacks to interrupt and/or sprint or roll away. Due to their Chaos Icon, they can weather a massive pounding before finally going down, while constantly advancing. Note that activating Fury mode will allow you to instantly Execute them without requiring any prior damage or stunning! See also *Chaos Space Marines (the faction) Gallery Chaossqaud001.jpg|A Chaos Space Marine squad. Armor Chaos.jpg Armor Hate.jpg Armor Rage.jpg Armor Daemon.jpg Armor Black Crusader.jpg Armor Blood Disciples.jpg Category:Campaign enemies Category:Chaos